Vehicle occupants are increasingly desiring greater access to entertainment data and applications while in their vehicles. Vehicles are capable of storing some of this data or applications. At other times, it may be desirable to acquire this data from a remote source.
For a number of years, entertainment data was received by a vehicle head unit via analog radio waves enabling vehicle occupants to listen to a variety of AM and FM radio stations. More recently, improvements to vehicle head units have enabled more modern head units to receive digital data including cloud server data and/or satellite radio—which may include streaming audio or video.